


Lunchbox

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Joining up with a group of strippers was the worst idea Chad ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the movie version of [The Full Monty](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119164/). If you want to know more about the movie, you can read the [Wiki article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Full_Monty). Originally written October 8, 2009.

Joining up with a group of strippers was the worst idea Chad ever had. 

A perfect example of this would be…oh, right now. Chad was running from the police. With Ryan, the skinny white kid who looked utterly _ridiculous_ in a leather thong. The fact that Chad was also in a leather thong only made the whole situation worse. 

Back at the abandoned warehouse, when that officer had walked in on their rehearsal, Chad hadn't thought; he just took off. He'd grabbed Ryan and got out of there, as fast as he could go. 

Chad didn't even know where the hell he was going. Or why he'd grabbed Ryan instead of, oh, you know, his _clothes_. But he'd reached for Ryan, and the two of them had dashed down the street, blindly running until they found themselves in a nearby neighborhood. 

One which was thankfully full of bushes and brick walls.

Chad paused for a long moment behind one of those brick walls to try to catch his breath. And figure out what to do next. 

At least things couldn't get any worse.

Sirens blared from somewhere behind them, and Ryan, who'd been bent over with his hands on his knees, gave Chad a wide-eyed look. A second later, he latched onto Chad's hand and dashed in the opposite direction the noise was coming from. 

The two ran until they came upon an open backyard. A little granny in her housecoat was hanging out her wash. Pulling Ryan down with him, Chad ducked behind the wall. He pressed a finger to his lips at Ryan's quizzical look, stifling his urge to laugh. Why all of this was suddenly _funny_ , Chad had no idea. Ryan only grinned and waited. 

Chad waited a long minute, then peered over the fence again, relieved to see the old woman was shuffling back inside.

Without warning, Chad hopped the fence. He pulled Ryan after him. 

"What're you doing?" Ryan whispered urgently. He was shaking with suppressed laughter.

Chad shushed him and grabbed the first thing on the line his hands came in contact with, shoving it at Ryan's chest. "Here...!"

Ryan ended up wrapped in a sheet like a floral print emperor, and Chad, well, he found himself wearing a silk bathrobe. But he didn't care. Laughing giddily, he let Ryan grab his hand again and followed as Ryan dashed off.

"This is my mum's place," Ryan said, nodding up to the open window above them. A moment later he shimmied up the drainpipe, trailing the flowered sheet behind him. 

Chad followed, laughing more as he went. He'd started now, and couldn't seem to stop. They were almost inside, away from anyone who might see them. But Chad was laughing so hard by the time he reached the windowsill that he needed Ryan to help pull him in. 

Chad tumbled over onto the floor. His foot bumped into a side table, knocking a lamp over in the process. The lamp hit the floor, and the bulb shattered. Ryan shushed Chad, who was giggling uncontrollably. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"Come on," Ryan whispered. He flashed Chad a giddy grin and offered Chad his hand. Chad rolled to his feet and let Ryan pull him up.

Still giggling, Chad swayed forward unsteadily, and Ryan's hands shot out – one cupping Chad's hip, the other pressed to Chad's chest. Chad body shook with suppressed laughter, but he stilled instantly, standing close, too close. His heart was racing and his head dizzy and Ryan was _right there_ and before Chad knew what had happened, they were kissing.

Later Chad would insist it was a combination of relief and exhaustion that caused his knees to buckle, but Ryan knew otherwise. They tumbled to the floor, Chad pulling at the sheet and Ryan slipping the robe off of Chad's shoulders, the two of them laughing and kissing for all they were worth. 

The last coherent thought Chad had for a very long time was that joining up with a group of strippers was the best idea he'd ever had.

~fin~


End file.
